Unexpected
by dearlybelovedangel
Summary: Sora was a student who doesn't do well in school. When Kairi becomes his tutor, will it bring them closer together?
1. Drifted Apart

**A/N:** Sorry I had to rewrite this chapter because of a confusion of names D; And this was really crappy first chapter so I fixed some other things.

* * *

"Kairi?"

Kairi looked up to see her best friend, a girl with blonde hair swept to the side. She was thin and with beautiful porcelain skin. She had the clearest light blue eyes full of mystery. Her soft pink lips were pressed together tightly as she looked at Kairi nervously.

"What's wrong, Namine?" Kairi asked, seeing her friend so fidgety.

"I should be asking you that," Namine replied looking away.

Kairi frowned and then smiled. She was so lucky to have Namine as a friend. Namine always put her friends and family first. That was one of the things she loved most about her, but she was also upset about it. Namine was also used by other people because she was too nice to refuse. Namine should care for herself more, Kairi thought.

"Kairi, you're doing it again," Namine said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Sorry Namine, I just don't feel like talking about it," Kairi finally said.

"Oh," was the only answer Kairi got. She looked over and saw Namine's hurt expression.

"Namine, it's not that I want to hide things from you, you know you're my best friend. I just don't want you to hold my burdens," Kairi said holding Namine's hand. Namine slowly smiled and held her hand back. She then bit her bottom lip and opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

Kairi saw this and asked, "What?" Namine shook her head and looked down at the grass.

Namine looked to see Kairi staring at her. Kairi wasn't going to stop asking her what she was thinking so Namine sighed.

"It's about Riku isn't it?" Namine finally said.

Kairi blushed a deep shade of red and now she looked away. She wished she hadn't made Namine ask her that.

"You know if you don't like him, you can just break up with him right?" Namine said, her tone sounding annoyed now. Her usually calm eyes turned piercing as she looked at her beautiful red-headed friend.

_Kairi is so pretty_, Namine thought. She had shoulder length red hair and the longest eyelashes she had ever seen, long, dark, and thick. She had a soft touch and was gentle with almost everybody. She was so sweet and was the best friend she never had, sticking with her throughout everything even though all her other friends left. She deserved better than Riku.

"I do love him, Namine, and Riku's not that bad," Kairi defended.

Namine sighed at how stubborn her friend was. "Kairi, seriously, how long can this last?"

The redhead frowned and sighed a breathe of relief as the bell rang.

"Well, time to go to class, see you Namine!" Kairi said quickly and ran inside the school. Namine shook her head and walked slowly to class with her light brown bag over her shoulder.

* * *

"Sora!"

A brown haired boy with spiky hair and baggy clothes was sleeping at his desk. His head immediately shot up.

"Sora, pay attention!" the stern woman said.

"Yes, Mrs. Lockhart," Sora said, yawning.

Mrs. Lockhart rolled her eyes and continued with the lesson. Sora just looked around the classroom, waiting for the bell to ring, signaling the class to end. Sora just wasn't in the mood for school today. Actually he never was in the mood. He was almost ready to bang his head on the table when the bell rang.

Sora quickly got up from his seat and was one of the first to rush out. Before he reached the door, Mrs. Lockhart called his name.

Sora sighed and let everyone pass him before going to his teacher's desk. Ms. Lockhart just kept grading papers with Sora waiting for her. She then looked up at him with a stern face.

"Yes? Could you please hurry, I wanna get to my next class," Sora said not looking at the teacher's dark brown eyes. Usually they were gentle but something tells him she's not as gentle as always.

"Sora, do you know your grades are slipping? You got 2 failing test grades this month and you never pay attention in class," she said flipping through his records.

Sora sighed and rolled his eyes at how dramatic teachers could be. "And this is a surprise to you? I'm sorry but school just isn't my thing."

"Fine then, you're staying after school tomorrow. Good day, Sora," she said writing it on a piece of paper.

Sora stood there, confused.

"I…tomorrow…after school…what?" Sora stammered.

"I will see you here, after school, so we can go over the lessons that you decided to not pay attention too. Now go, I'm not giving you a late pass," she said as the late bell rang.

Sora bit his bottom lip and quickly ran out of there. Damn, he said. Sora wasn't the type of guy to stay in school for more than the regular time. He was the type to skip class, not do homework, and was usually a guy that everyone loved. He was everyone's friend making him quite popular, just not the same as Riku's group.

Riku was the most popular guy in Destiny High School. Sixteen years old, muscular, and the guy who all the girls fell for, Riku was the ruler of the school. His group consisted of his girlfriend, Kairi, his best friend, Wakka, and the rest which included, Hayner, Seifer, and Yuffie.

Sora shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the hallway. Just right after he thought about Riku there he was, of course followed by his friends.

"Hey Sora, what's up?"

Sora and him exchanged a high five. Sora saw Kairi talking to Yuffie and quickly looked away as she looked at him with her curious blue eyes.

"Nothing much but turns out I have to go to Lockhart's after school," Sora said.

Riku laughed and patted him on his back. "Don't worry, you'll make it through. She's pretty hot anyway."

Sora laughed and punched Riku on the shoulder, lightly. Even if he did punch Riku hard on the shoulder, Riku wouldn't notice the difference. Nothing really changed between them, except Riku was more cockier and more popular.

They had used to be best friends, having grown up with each other on Destiny Islands. Since going to high school, they drifted apart. Sora didn't seem to mind though. He was meant to be a loner. Depend on no one. That's what he learned growing up when his father had left him.

Sora looked back at Kairi and saw her walking up to Riku. She held his hand and smiled at Sora. His stomach started feeling a bit funny.

"Hi, Sora," Kairi said.

"Hey…Kairi," Sora said looking away from her again.

"What? Embarrassed to talk to my girlfriend?" Riku laughed as Sora felt himself blush.

"What are you talking about?" Sora said, giving a nervous smile. "Well, I guess I should be going now. I'm already really late."

"Since when do you care about school?" Riku asked, jokingly.

It was true, Sora really didn't care about school. He cared about going home and sleeping, skateboarding, and making people laugh. His mom didn't really care about his grades and who knows about his dad?

"Dude, I'm failing and I feel like going to class today," Sora said turning away. "Talk to you later, Riku," he said. "And Kairi," he added with a smile. She giggled and together with Riku they walked the opposite direction. Sora turned back to see them walking hand-in-hand. Kairi also turned back and smiled at him warmly. He waved to her and continued walking down the hallway. Kairi, he thought.

Kairi was also one of his childhood best friends. They had went to the beach together and they had used to hold hands. He remembered how cute she was when she giggled, it made him feel bubbly inside. They also used to collect seashells and made sand castles.

What had the three become?

When they went to junior high, Riku started hanging out with the popular kids more. Soon after that, he had asked Kairi to become his girlfriend. Kairi accepted. They both hung out everyday and only talked to Sora when they passed by in the hallways.

Sora shook his head and went up the classroom. He opened the door and went in to see the class look up at him.

"Hey..." he said to the class. Some of the girls giggled to each other. Sora never knew why they thought that was funny.

"Nice of you to join us, Sora," Mr. Strife said. Sora closed his eyes as Mr. Strife took a point off his average. Mr. Strife was one of the strictest teachers. _Nice_, Sora thought, _now you decide to come to class._ He went over and sat down next to Olette, one of the quiet girls.

* * *

After the last class he walked to Ms. Lockhart's room and went to sit in one of the seats. Nobody was coming and he waited for almost 20 minutes. _What's taking so long for Ms. Lockhart?_ He was aggravated that she was making him stay longer than and just when he was about to get up and leave a familiar figure came and sat down next to him.

"Kairi?" he said as she took out her books and pencils.

"Yeah, surprised?" she said smiling. "Sorry I'm late."

"Um, yeah, aren't you supposed to be with Riku?" he asked, surprised at how annoyed his tone was at the last part.

"Well, I told him I was sick and that he should go with his friends without me. No big," she said shrugging. "He kept questioning me though which is why I'm late."

"No worries," Sora said confused. _What was Kairi doing here? She always pays attention in class…_

Then he heard Kairi giggle. "You must be wondering what the heck am I doing here when I could be out of here by now, am I right?" she said looking at him with her gorgeous eyes again.

"Well, yeah aren't you a straight A person?" he asked. She nodded and flipped through her notes.

"I come here to help people," she answered simply.

Mrs. Lockhart came into the room and gestured Kairi to come outside. Kairi walked out of the room and closed the door behind. Sora sighed. When she left, he felt an empty presence next to him. He began playing with his pencil and then he thought he always felt empty when she started dating Riku.

He missed those days, when he and Kairi would go to the beach, hand-in-hand, to watch the sunset. They had grown up together. Kairi was beautiful, with the prettiest eyes. She had a smile that would make him feel all funny and had long and slender arms and legs. Sora blushed at how stupid he must sound, even if it is in his mind.

She had a comfortable warmth when she had sat by him just now. She always did when they were younger. Her laugh had calmed him and her voice soothed him. Sora realized how much he missed her.

"Sora?"

Sora looked up and saw Kairi looking at him with concern in her eyes. _No, I can't miss her. She's happy and that's all that matters._

"Sorry if I interrupted you, you seemed to be thinking hard," she apologized.

"It was nothing," he said refusing to look at her, afraid he might not want to look away.

"Well, Mrs. Lockhart told me to help you with your studies. I'm all yours," she said smiling. Sora looked at her and nodded his head.

_Get yourself together Sora, she said she's yours as in your tutor. Stupid…_

"Oh God, having you for a tutor? That will be the most exciting thing ever," he said sarcastically.

"Ugh, Sora," she said laughing as she hit him lightly.

Sora laughed too, hiding the fact that he was really happy she was going to spend more time with him. Maybe school isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't change too many things XD Just a name and some spelling/grammar errors. I'm going to keep track of my characters from now on lol Please R&R ^^


	2. The Walk Home

**A/N:** This is my first story =D Whoo! Well Chapter 2's here but I'm not that pleased with some parts of it =/ Anyways enjoy the story!

Every day, after school, Sora would go into Mrs. Lockhart's classroom and wait for his "tutor" to come. He couldn't ignore the fast beating of his heart everytime Kairi sat down next to him. She smelled of strawberries and vanilla and her voice just could send him to heaven. It was just so angelic and he really missed her terribly. He could stay in school all day just for her.

"Sora, are you listening?"

"Huh?" Sora snapped out of his trance. He had been staring at her…again. He nodded as she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked, a bit amused.

"You," she said smiling at him.

Sora felt his cheeks go red. He looked away and started playing with his pencil again. Then they both heard the bell ring.

"Well, that's it for today I guess," Kairi said standing up, gathering her books. "Sora? I never said this but I'm really glad I'm your tutor. I missed spending time with you."

Sora still didn't look at her and just nodded. She smiled faintly and walked out of the room.

When she left, Sora smacked himself on the forehead. "She's Riku's girlfriend, she's Riku's girlfriend…"

He left shortly after and headed for home. Wow, Kairi misses me too, he thought and he smiled to himself.

…

Kairi walked home by herself as Riku wasn't there to pick her up. This is the third time this week, she thought. He was probably out with his friends again. Well, I don't really mind, she thought. Even if the walking did hurt her feet. She lived pretty far from the school.

Suddenly, someone skated right past her. Kairi gasped and sighed.

"Sora, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she laughed.

"I couldn't resist," he said.

Kairi smiled, glad to have company. He skated beside her and looked at her curiously. She looked back, and she could see her own reflection in his dark, clear blue eyes.

She blushed slightly and looked away, biting on her bottom lip.

"Shouldn't Riku be taking you home?" Sora asked, a little bit glad he didn't.

"He forgot…again," she replied, being a little embarrassed.

"Oh, well how far is your home?"

"Pretty far."

"Doesn't your feet hurt?" he asked, concerned.

Right now, she seemed so small compared to Sora. She had a petite body and didn't look like it could take her that far.

Kairi silently nodded and Sora frowned. How could Riku forget to take her home? She has to walk home like this everyday?

"Why don't you take the bus?" he asked about a few minutes later.

"I didn't because Riku said he didn't want me to go on the bus with other guys there. He said that he would take me home everyday and that popular people just don't take the bus," she said rolling her eyes.

"Hm…" Sora said, knowing Riku indeed had a lot of pride.

"Why are you still here?" Kairi asked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Don't you have other things to do?" she asked quietly, knowing he must be bored.

"I want to walk you home," Sora said quietly. "What you don't want me here? Fine, I'll leave then."

He went on his skateboard and started to go away when he felt his arm being tugged, hard.

"Ow! Okay, okay I'll stay!" Sora said as she released his arm. When her touch left, he had wanted her to hold on a little bit longer. He missed her touch, even if it was a painful one.

He was pretty amused now. He didn't realize how much she wanted him to stay with her.

"I just don't like being alone," Kairi said. Sora nodded. Then he felt a pang of pain in his heart. How did he feel when Kairi and Riku just went together and left him alone? He shook it away and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sora?" Kairi said nudging him with her arm. Sora looked up, staring straight ahead.

"What's up, Kairi?" he asked, avoiding her eyes.

"You can leave if you don't like staying with me," she whispered.

Sora looked at her and laughed. Kairi glared at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I like being with you," he said and he stopped laughing to see her reaction.

She was pretty shocked. Her mouth opened and then she closed it.

"Oh," she said and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

Kairi realized Sora not on his skateboard anymore but walking next to her. She felt his arm brush against hers and again her cheeks grew hot. He usually moved back whenever their arms brushed against each others, but now he just stayed, their bodies right next to each other.

She felt good with him by her side. His warmth calmed her, knowing he wasn't going to leave. Just then a car honked and she turned to see Riku driving down the street.

"Hey Kairi!" he said, waving. Kairi rolled her eyes and started walking faster. Sora was behind her now and he didn't know how to react.

"Kairi, what's your deal?" Riku asked. He parked the car and got out. He pulled her arm and pulled her to him.

"Riku, let go," she said, glaring at his aquamarine eyes. Sora was a little bit worried, why was he in the middle of this?

"Kairi, I'm here to take you home," Riku said ignoring Sora this whole time. "Come on, stop being so stubborn." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards his car.

Kairi pushed him away and stood there, her arms crossed over her chest. "Sora's taking me home," she simply said.

Riku stood there confused. He looked at Kairi and then he looked at Sora. Riku clenched his teeth and stared at Kairi's angry face.

"You're letting him take you home but not me?" he said, his piercing eyes staring at Sora.

Sora didn't know what to do. He didn't want to get between them, but he felt Kairi had the right to be mad at him. He doesn't show up in time but just when she was halfway there, he shows up with his car and forcing her to go in it.

"Yeah, that's what you get for being late," she said. She turned around and started walking away.

"Kairi! Don't walk away from me," Riku pleaded. He ran and grabbed her arm again. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Come on, give me one more chance."

Sora knew that when Riku begged, he was really sorry. Riku just doesn't beg. "Kairi, just let him take you home. Your feet are hurting anyway."

Kairi looked at him with her sad blue eyes. She glared back at Riku and finally snapped, "Fine, but you better be on time next time." She walked to his car and smiled at Sora whiling giving a small wave. "Thanks for walking me home, Sora."

"No problem," he said giving her the smile she had always adored.

Kairi felt butterflies in her stomach and went into Riku's car.

They drove off and Sora started walking back to his home. He sighed and smacked himself on the forehead again. Stupid, he thought, I am so stupid.

…

Riku was driving as Kairi sat next to him, not talking. Riku looked over at her and smiled. She looks hot when angry, he thought. He stopped in front of her house. As she was about leave, he put an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her soft lips and with touched her hair with his hand. He was kissing her roughly, but she didn't kiss back. She pushed him away with her two hands. Kairi rolled her eyes disgustingly and jumped out of the car.

She didn't even wave goodbye as she slammed the car door. She went into her house without looking once back at him.

Riku sighed and shook his head. He drove away and thought to himself, She'll come around by tomorrow. And where did Sora fit into all of this? He clenched his fists and said that he'll have a talk with Sora at school tomorrow.

**A/N:** Isn' t Riku charming? That was sarcasm. He just seems to think she'll forgive him, but I love Sora here. He saved Riku's relationship :O Stupid Sora XD Well I still love him =D Namine will get a bigger part in this story =] Ever wondered why she wasn't in the popular group? In theee next chapter =D


	3. Mixed Feelings

**A/N: **Wow, i had some mistakes in my other one o_o Yay Namine =D

Sora was taking some books from his locker, not really caring to stop and read what books he was taking out. It was the end of the day, but he wasn't looking forward to seeing Kairi. Sora didn't want to get more attached to her.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder tightly. The person turned Sora around and Sora came face-to-face with Riku.

"Oh, hey Riku," Sora said, not looking at Riku's angry face.

"Hey…Sora," Riku said, trying to force a smile.

"Well, I'll talk to you later! I gotta go to Lockhart's, see ya!" Sora quickly said. He didn't get very far as Riku grabbed the hood of Sora's black sweater.

"Listen, Sora. I don't want to play your little games. I know you like Kairi. C'mon I knew since we were kids. We even competed for her in sword fights. We were together happily, but now she won't even talk to me. She won't even look at me! She usually forgives me in a day but I know it's you that's affecting her. Don't you dare lay your eyes on her again," Riku growled. He let go of Sora's sweater and walked away.

Sora shrugged as if it was nothing, but Riku's words did bother him. Now he really didn't want to see Kairi. One part of him told him to stay away but the other part tugged at his heart.

"I want to see you so freaking bad!" Sora cried.

"See who?"

"What the hell?" Sora turned to see Kairi tilting her head to a side.

"Sora, are you sure you're okay?" she giggled.

"Um…yea," he said smiling a little. She had always made him feel weird, but he liked that feeling.

"Well, Sora, when you're done with your little daydreams, how about we go to your place?" she said casually, putting her bag over one shoulder.

"Yeah…wait…what?" Sora said not really catching on.

"Mrs. Lockhart had to go home early and she said that we can't stay in her classroom without supervision. Seriously, what does she think we're going to do anyway?" Kairi said, laughing at the last part.

Sora knew he was turning red and he shrugged it off. He wondered why Mrs. Lockhart had to go home early.

"My place is sorta messy," he mumbled. Kairi scent went to his nose making him a bit dizzy. He quickly shook it off. He knew she didn't want to be in his house. His clothes were probably everywhere and also leftover food.

"I don't mind," she said smiling. She grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the hallway.

"C'mon, I still have a lot to teach you before your next exam," she said, giggling a bit at Sora's red face. Some people from their school stopped talking to each other and stared at Kairi. They wondered why she was with Sora and not with Riku. Sora, at first, didn't pay attention to them, as usual, but when he heard the name 'Riku' he stopped in his tracks.

"Uh…," he started to say. Oh shoot, Riku…

"Um…Kairi?" he said as he pulled his hand away from Kairi's.

Kairi looked at him questioningly. "Yes, Sora?" she said, her smile faded.

"What about Riku…?" was all Sora said.

Kairi's gentle and calm blue eyes turned fierce and piercing. "Well what about him!?" she snapped.

Sora raised his arms. "I'm just saying, isn't he going to get… I dunno, mad?" he finished.

Kairi looked away, crossing her arms. "He doesn't really care about me."

Sora sighed and Kairi glared at him. "Are you scared of him? Is that why you won't take me to your place?"

"What? No…I just don't want to come between you two," he said.

"I'm just your tutor, that's it. Nothing more," she said pleading to him with her beautiful eyes.

Sora bit his bottom lip, a growing habit. He rolled his eyes playfully and now he held her hand. "Fine," he said smiling. "You win."

Kairi smiled and jumped up and down in joy.

"Why are you so happy to come to my place?" Sora asked laughing at how excited she looked.

"Well, I never went to anyone's home before except for Riku's," she said, still smiling.

"Today's your lucky day then," Sora said. He blushed when he saw he was still holding Kairi's hand.

He was about to let go, but felt her grasp his hand tighter. Sora smiled but then frowned. Was it right to hold hands with someone else's girlfriend? Especially when it was his former best friend's girlfriend?

Sora shook away his thoughts and didn't talk the whole time.

Kairi saw him lost in his thoughts and frowned. Should I still stay with Riku? I mean he's only going out with me because of my looks and popularity. It's all a big game for him, Kairi thought. Sora winced at how tight Kairi's grasp on his hand was.

…

Namine was walking home from school and was eager to talk to Kairi. The other day she overheard Riku and Kairi yelling at each other before school started.

Kairi never had the guts to tell Riku off, Namine thought. Wonder what's gotten into her…

Just then she stopped in her tracks and quickly hid behind a tree. Is that Kairi? Namine bit her nails.

It was and she was holding hands with another guy. Namine squinted to see who the guy was.

Namine nearly gasped out loud. It's that Sora kid, she thought. Namine leaned against the tree, closed her eyes, and smiled.

She had known Sora since they were children. He was very nice and caring, unlike Riku. She deserves Sora. She decided to leave them both alone and started walking the other direction.

When she was walking home, she saw Riku walking towards where she saw Sora and Kairi.

Namine knew that this wasn't going to be pretty. How would he react when he saw the popular and pretty Miss Kairi holding hands with his once-best-friend Sora?

"Namine?" Riku questioned.

Namine stopped looking at the ground and stared straight at Riku.

"Yes? May I help you?" she said, trying to make her voice intimidating. It didn't work and instead it sounded squeaky.

"I was wondering did you see Kairi today?" Riku said putting his hands in his pockets.

"No, I didn't. Sorry, I don't think she came to school," she lied. Riku nodded and then he raised an eyebrow to Namine.

"Are you lying to me?" Riku said coming closer to her.

Oh Namine, your going to get it, the voice inside her head said.

"No, why would you say that?" Namine said nervously. She backed up as Riku was walking closer and closer.

"Oh really? You're not lying? Well I think you're keeping some things from me," Riku said. Now he was the one intimidating her.

"So? You practically ignore her for the whole week and then just when she starts ignoring you, you come crawling back craving for her attention!?" Namine bursted. Riku opened his eyes wide.

Namine surprised herself as well. She was usually quiet, shy, and calm. She never yelled at anyone but Riku just got her so mad. She knew he only dated Kairi because he thought she was hot and she was popular. Guys like that got her very angry.

"Look, I just don't want to lose her," Riku said.

Namine rolled her eyes. She knew he didn't want to lose his popular girlfriend to another guy. He didn't really love her.

She shook her head at him, obviously disgusted and walked away from him. Riku just stood there dumbfounded. He sighed and decided to find Kairi himself. No way is he going to lose to Sora.

When they were both young, they competed for everything. Swimming, sword fights, and Kairi's attention. Of course, Sora was too scared to tell Kairi he liked her but Riku was braver and soon Kairi was his. He never felt happier in his life to beat Sora at this game. He can't possibly lose to Sora.

"Kairi, stop this crap already," Riku said as he rushed to her house. He stopped and tried to think about things first. First off, why is Sora spending so much time with Kairi now? He used to be shy around her, a rare thing to do around people. Now, all of a sudden, he's laughing and joking with her all the time. Riku clenched his fists and started walking towards her house again.

Riku had asked out Kairi because he knew Sora would never do it, but he also did it out of panic. He had always known Kairi liked Sora more than she liked him. She waited for Sora to tell her, but being the coward he was, he never did. Pathetic, Riku thought. Sora had always thought Kairi liked Riku more because of all the girls liking him. Riku was famous for his silver, long hair and alluring aquamarine eyes. He always knew the right thing to say. Riku smiled to himself. Then he frowned. Kairi liked Sora, and now since she was spending more time with Sora she might like him all over again. Riku shook his head. No, Sora won't get Kairi back.

...

"Kairi?"

"Namine? Hey what's up?" Kairi said as she picked up the phone.

"Where are you? I didn't see you all day," Namine said sadly, but she was happy that she was spending time with somebody else other than Riku.

"Oh...I'm...at Sora's house," Kairi whispered.

Namine was at a loss for words. "Seriously? Oh my gosh, no wonder you were walking with him afterschool!" Namine squealed.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Were you spying on us? Oh Namine, please don't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry Kairi, I won't," Namine giggled. "Besides I don't talk to your other friends anyway..."

"Well, why don't you? They used to be your friends too..." Kairi said, biting her lip anxiously, waiting for her friend's response.

"They're never going to talk to me again! Not after defending Roxas," Namine sighed.

"Namine, c'mon. You love him, of course you'll defend him," Kairi defended.

"He was the biggest outcast and I'm going out with him! They won't let me back into your little group. I don't like them anyway. All they do is bully other kids less fortunate than them. Roxas is better than them," Namine shot back.

"I didn't think you felt that way about me," Kairi whispered.

"Oh, no except for you! That's why I don't want you to stay with that group!" Namine said.

"I know Namine, well I gotta go now...bye!" Kairi said, attempting to sound cheerful. It didn't work and Namine put the phone in her bag, feeling pain in her heart.

"Sorry about that," Kairi thought looking apologetic at Sora. Sora put a hand on the back of his neck and smiled, "No problem. Let's get started, I really need to ace this test." When Kairi went into her backpack to get out some books, Sora's smile faded and some hope was in his eyes. If Namine left that group, can't you? he thought.

**A/N: **Yeah Kairi, why can't you? Well, she has a reason for staying in the group. Why was Roxas an outcast? This is the most I've written so far for this story =D Hopefully I'll write longer chapters


	4. Truce?

**A/N: Took longer to write this than the others. Writer block stinks lol. Well hope this isn't too crappy. I wasn't very creative. I tried showing it from Riku's point because I don't want you guys to hate him! I didn't think he was that bad...so you get to see his side of the story, well sort of. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Sorry about that interruption Sora," Kairi apologized. Sora shrugged indicating it was cool. She was always so polite. Sora usually gave one worded answers and never really apologized for anything. The rest of the time he shrugged.

"Let's get back to math okay?" Kairi said, taking one of the textbooks and placing it on her lap. Sora sighed at how large the textbooks were. As Kairi was delicately flipping the pages to find what he needed help in (Ms. Lockhart gave her his past tests) he just admired how pretty she looked while thinking.

"Okay so what's SohCahToa?" Kairi asked Sora. (A/N: It's this word that helps us remember math formulas just in case you don't know XD)

Sora snapped out of his thoughts and thought for a moment as Kairi waited patiently. She giggled at how cute he looked when he thought about math problems. His eyebrows would scrunch up and he would pout a bit. He would also cock his head to the sides when it was really hard.

"Sine is opposite over hypotenuse, Cosine is adjacent over hypotenuse, and Tangent is opposite over adjacent," Sora answered. (A/N: I had to really learn this crap lol) Kairi smiled and clapped.

"Oh my gosh Sora you got it!" she went over to him and hugged him around his neck. Sora's face started to turn red as he hesitantly held her back.

"You'll ace this test for sure!" Kairi said enthusiastically. She sat back on the bed and was looking around his room. He was packing up his books and was still a bit shaken up from the hug. She then noticed the pictures on his desk. Her heart felt a pang as she saw many of them were her, Sora, and Riku but mainly her and Sora.

"Sora?" Kairi said biting her lip. Sora looked over at her and then to what she was looking at. He saw tears building up in her eyes.

"What happened to us?" her voice quivered and then she broke down crying. Sora, being the slow one, didn't know what to do so he awkwardly patted her on the back. That seemed to calm her down a bit so he wrapped an arm around her.

"Kai, it's okay. We just drifted apart," Sora said. Kairi stopped crying and looked over to Sora. His eyes were so clear and understanding. She reached over and touched his face. He didn't flinch and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Sora, I want to make things right again. Can we go back to being best friends like we used to?" Kairi asked, a bit afraid of what he would say. Sora seemed to be thinking about. Kairi looked away and was about to tell him it's okay if he didn't have an answer yet when he turned around and started tickling her.

"Sora!" Kairi laughed and after that they started chasing each other around the house. Sora laughed at how childish she looked. He hadn't seen a real Kairi smile in a while. She was sticking her tongue at him just like she used to. She also had gotten faster. After playing games of tag for a while they both fell on the sofa.

"So, I take that as a yes?" Kairi asked, still a bit out of breath. Sora nodded and smiled. He had gotten Kairi back and it wasn't that long ago that they had barely glanced at each other before.

"I can't believe you still remember where I was ticklish," Kairi giggled. Sora laughed and shrugged.

"I remember a lot of things about you," he replied. Kairi started feeling hot but she didn't know why. She knew she was blushing big time so she quickly got up startling Sora a bit.

"Um it's getting late," Kairi smiled apologetically. "I bet my mom and Riku are wondering where I am." Sora looked down at the mention of Riku. He would never allow Kairi to see him again if he knew they were friends. After all the only person he told that he liked Kairi was Riku.

"Yeah sorry for keeping you here so long," Sora said.

"No it wasn't your fault! Besides it was fun," Kairi said giving a big smile. "Thank you…Sora." She turned, gave a small wave, and walked out the door.

Sora smiled and then looked at his living room sadly. He sort of wished she stayed. He decided to get back to his studying but decided not to. Kairi probably would've wanted him to continue studying but she'd never know he didn't listen.

He laid on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. He thought about what could've happened between him and Kairi if he had confessed his feelings for her. Sora smacked his head hard and told himself not to think of what could've happened because it only made him feel worse. Suddenly a loud knock came on the door and Sora quickly jumped up. He wondered if it was one of those burglars that ask if they can use your phone and when he get caught off guard they barge in.

Sora looked out the window and saw it wasn't a burglar but it was Riku. _Even worse,_ Sora thought. Sora might be able to ignore the burglar and they would just leave but Riku was too stubborn. He looked out the window again and Riku looked pretty pissed. Sora didn't know what to do but he decided to not make him any angrier so he opened the door slowly.

"Hey…Riku. What brings you here?" Sora asked, giving a weak smile. He couldn't smile because he was a bit scared. _I am such a pussy_, he thought, still smiling at Riku. He was already on Riku's bad side, he didn't want a beating in his own house.

"Don't play stupid with me Sora, now where's Kairi?" Riku growled. Sora was about to reply she went home but that would probably give him an all around smack on his head so he tried to think of a quick lie. He was a pretty good liar since he practiced all those years with teachers.

"Where did Kairi come into this? She never came here," Sora said shrugging. Riku glared at him and Sora felt like cowering into a corner.

"Oh really. Look, I know she's been tutoring you and she wasn't in school," he said jabbing a finger on Sora's chest. Sora put his hand when Riku stopped and rubbed the spot. Riku was really angry.

"Why are you all pissed at me dude?" Sora challenged. He didn't care about getting beat up by Riku anymore. He just wanted to know why he was so angry at him particularly. Not that he wanted him to be mad at Kairi but seriously what did he do?

"You want to steal her from me!" Riku yelled.

They both stared at each other and Riku looked away. He looked like he was holding his breath. He then closed his eyes and shook his head. Sora honestly didn't know what to say. He never knew that Riku was the jealous type.

"Riku…I would never steal her away from you. You know that," Sora replied. Sure he liked her, maybe even loved her, but he could never do that to anyone. It just wasn't right. Riku sighed and seemed to think about it for a moment. He then did something Sora never thought he would, he smiled and pulled Sora in for a hug.

"Sora, you're a good friend," Riku said. He then pulled back and walked out the door.

"Uh…" Sora started to say but Riku was already gone. "Thanks." Sora smiled to himself saying he did a good thing but why did he feel so terrible? He shook his head and closed the door.

"Shit! I didn't offer to take her home," Sora suddenly thought. He groaned and hit his head on the door.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kairi smiled to herself as she was walking home from Sora's house. She wished that he had asked to take her home. Not because she was a spoiled rich girl, but she wanted to spend more time with him. She suddenly jumped as her phone rang.

"Kairi? Where are you?" Namine's voice said.

"I'm walking home from Sora's house," Kairi answered, not really wanting to talk.

"Stop right there, Roxas and I will come pick you up," Namine said as she hung up. Kairi sighed and waited for Roxas's car to appear.

The only thing that she could think of was Sora. She had never had that much fun with anyone since Riku became her boyfriend. He forbid her to see any guy that wasn't himself. He didn't let her hang out with girls that much either. Sora made her feel special, but not the way everybody else saw her. They saw her as pretty, hot, popular, and rich. He saw her as kind, beautiful inside and out, and smart.

"Kairi!" Kairi turned her head to see Namine waving to her from inside the car. Kairi, to be polite, smiled at her and went inside.

"So…" Namine said, waiting for Kairi to say something.

"So what?" Kairi answered innocently.

"C'mon Kairi, so what happened at Sora's place? Did you know Riku was looking for you?" Namine said.

"Namine stop worrying. Everything's fine, I'll just tell Riku that I was at your place," Kairi said.

"That's not good because I bumped into him and he asked me where you were," Namine said looking at her fingers.

"Oh my gosh, what did you say?" Kairi said, getting a bit tense. She's probably going to fight with him the next day.

"Don't worry I said I didn't see you the whole day," Namine said smiling reassuringly. Her eyes then went wide and she looked back at Kairi.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kairi asked.

"I bet he asked other people besides me," Namine said. "He's protective like that. What if he went to Sora's place?"

"Shoot," Kairi said closing her eyes while thinking. "Sora's smart, he'll think of something."

"Are you lying to yourself? You know how many times they competed just for your attention when you were younger?" Namine questioned.

Kairi really didn't want to talk about this anymore. The reason they drifted apart was all her fault but nobody wants to think of it that way. She stopped talking and decided the rain that started pouring outside was more interesting.

"Kairi are you listening to me?" Namine asked.

"Oh hey Roxas. Sorry I didn't say hi before and thanks for the ride," Kairi said smiling at Roxas. Roxas nodded a bit to show he heard her and was saying your welcome. He was a man of few words which Kairi understood. She didn't understand why everybody picked on him though.

Roxas had moved here a year ago from Twilight Town and didn't speak much. Namine, being the quiet girl, didn't speak much either so they quickly bonded. However everybody thought he was emo and was plotting against everyone so they blocked him away. It soon became a game to run away from him whenever he came close.

Since Namine used to be with the popular group, when she started hanging out with Roxas everybody started to hate her too. She didn't care for she developed feelings for him. He didn't know of course because he blocked out everybody.

People also say his past was horrible and that lead him to being the way he was. Nobody ever knew what he was thinking and he only talked a bit. The most he ever talked to was Namine and even that wasn't a lot. People also said he had anger management issues but nobody ever knew for sure because they avoided him.

From then on, Roxas became even more secluded from everyone, except for Namine and sometimes Kairi. He detested popular people but was fairly nice to her. Maybe that was because she didn't shove food down his shirt or smack him on his head with textbooks. Whatever the reason, she liked Roxas.

"Kairi!" Namine said and then crossed her arms.

"Namine, I really don't want to talk about it," Kairi said, starting to get annoyed.

"No, I want to talk about it now," Namine demanded. Kairi stared at her intently before deciding she was going to say what she felt.

"Fine you win," Kairi gave in. Namine sat with her legs crossed and looked at Kairi, waiting for her to continue.

"I was best friend with Sora and Riku since we were little kids," Kairi started. Namine sighed and moved her hands saying she heard this all before.

"Okay so then they started to compete each other for my attention. I thought it was cute that they were doing this so I didn't interfere. Besides boys will be boys. Then later it had gotten a bit more intense. I mean they used to race and stuff but then it was swordfights and then fistfights. I mean they were still friends and all but I was afraid it would get worse," Kairi said, stopping to take a breath.

"Well how did you feel about the boys? What did you do?" Namine asked, urging her to continue. Kairi also saw Roxas turn his head slightly.

"I…well you see…" Kairi said, blushing a bit. "I had a crush on Sora but didn't want to hurt Riku's feelings by saying so. I knew Sora liked me too but I knew I couldn't tell him because I wasn't sure, sure…"

"Of course he did! He still does now!" Namine said.

"Let me continue," Kairi said glaring at Namine. "Well as I was saying, I waited until this competing thing would stop. I just thought it was a phase. It didn't stop. I knew Sora would never confess so I thought he didn't like me anymore. Besides I saw him flirting with other girls."

Namine saw Kairi's fingernails dig into the seats. She moved a little farther from her angry friend.

"Anyways, I ignored it and soon when Riku asked me out I said yes," Kairi said. "The end."

"Whoa, no way. There's got to be more than that," Namine said. "How do you feel about it?"

"Namine you sound like a psychiatrist. There's nothing wrong with me," Kairi said.

"Yes there is, you keep everything bottled up," Namine said.

"I…" Kairi started to say, but couldn't find the words.

"Kairi?" Roxas said. "Your stop."

Kairi turned her head to see her car right there. She smiled apologetically to Namine and gave a quick thanks to Roxas.

"I'll tell you later Namine," Kairi said before closing the door and seeing the car drive away.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Kairi thought. _Do I love Riku or Sora? _

Kairi fumbled out her keys and placed it into the keyhole. As she walked inside her house she was surprised to see Riku sitting on her couch, head buried in his hands. He quickly looked up and ran to her.

"Kairi where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Riku yelled.

"I've been out," Kairi replied. She decided to not give too much detail. Sora might get in trouble because of her.

"Out where!? Honestly if you were to go out at least tell me," Riku said rolling his eyes.

"Since when did you care!?" Kairi cried out. Riku turned to her in surprise.

"I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to care," Riku said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? Now leave, I would like to have some time alone," Kairi said pointing to the door. She was soaking wet from the rain and she wouldn't like to talk about it right now.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me everything," Riku demanded. He crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Stop acting like you're the boss of my life," Kairi growled.

"I am your everything. You are nothing without me, admit it," Riku said smirking. He started moving towards her.

"I will not admit it because it's not true," Kairi said backing away. She soon hit the wall behind her and didn't want to look at Riku. He was making her very cornered and she hated feeling like that.

"Look, my dad is your dad's boss. I can tell my dad to fire your dad any day now so you don't want to make me angry," Riku threatened.

"Oh so you're using threats now?" Kairi shot back. Riku's eyes narrowed and suddenly he crushed his lips on hers. She opened her eyes wide in shock and tried pushing him off. He moved his hands up and down on her shoulders trying to calm her down.

"It's about Sora isn't it?" Riku said against her lips. This stopped pushing him and hesitantly she kissed him back to show it wasn't about him but he wasn't convinced. He pulled back and closed his eyes while thinking.

"Riku it's not him, it's just I've been confused lately," Kairi said reassuringly.

"Because of Sora," Riku added. Kairi didn't say anything this time but instead crossed her arms.

"Well?" Riku asked. Kairi turned to face him and looked at him confused.

"Well what?" she asked. Riku sighed and looked at her straight in the eyes. His aqua eyes were dark and empty.

"Who's it gonna be?" he asked slowly.

"What the? Riku you can't just ask me like that!" Kairi blurted out but Riku knew she was stalling.

"Just tell me so you won't hurt me anymore than you already did," Riku said, knowing he was making her guilty. He smiled a bit when he saw her put on her guilty face. Her small lips curved to one side and her clear blue eyes would wander around the room. He didn't want to lose her, not now not ever. He just had to keep winning.

_It's all a big game to you isn't it? _

**What? No it isn't. I love her.**

_Oh really, or is it that you don't want anybody else loving her?_

**That's a lie.**

_You're just a lie._

**Shut the hell up, I know what I'm doing.**

_She's not your property._

**I know but I…just can't let her go.**

"Riku?" a small voice said breaking him from his thoughts.

"Wha?" he said jumping a bit.

"I was talking but you didn't seem to want to listen," Kairi said sternly.

"Sorry, what was it you were saying?" he asked. He shooed away the rest of his thoughts as he waited patiently for her to tell him again.

"As I was saying Riku, you know Sora and I are just friends," she said while playing with her fingers. "I'm just his tutor nothing more."

Riku smiled at this knowing he won another round. He then frowned at his previous conversation with his conscience. _Man I'm talking to myself, I'm going nuts._

"Um hello Riku?" Kairi said, her voice raised slightly more.

"Hm?" Riku asked, dazed.

"Ugh! Do you even care about what I have to say?" she yelled. Riku put a hand on her shoulders to calm her down. She soon went back to normal and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been feeling myself lately," she admitted. "Anyways, now that I have your attention I was thinking about you know, you becoming Sora's friend again?"

Riku just looked at her confused. Sora, him, friends? Those three words haven't been together for a while. He stopped hanging out with Sora since he asked Kairi out. _What if this is a way for both of them to get together? I could be risking my girlfriend, but she'll get angry if I refuse so I lose her both ways. Shit._

"Kairi you sure this is a good idea?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah why? You don't?" she said. She was staring at him so intently and then she started to pout. _Oh please don't._

"Well, it's just that…won't it be awkward?" he asked. He just made that up on the spot because he didn't want to do this, but then when he thought about it he did see how it could be awkward.

"Well I'm going to be there so it won't be that awkward," Kairi explained. She started to smile seeing Riku was thinking about it.

"I dunno," he stated. Kairi put her arms around his waist and started to kiss his neck.

"Kairi…you are such a cheater," Riku said smiling. "Fine I'll give him a chance but how do you know he'll want to do this too?" Kairi let go and started to walk towards the door.

"I'll make sure he'll want to," she said.

"What are you doing? It's still raining. Just call him," Riku said.

"Fine, but you out. I don't want you to ruin this. I mean we were best friends," Kairi stated.

"Fine, fine. See you tomorrow," he said. He was about to give her a kiss on the lips but she turned around to grab the phone and instead he kissed her cheek.

"Bye Riku!" Kairi said. She started to dial numbers and waited patiently for Sora to pick up.

Riku sighed and went out the door. When he closed it behind him he wondered how it would be like to have Sora as a friend again. No, he couldn't be friends with him again. It would be too hard, too complicated. _Oh tomorrow will be fun_, Riku thought. He sighed and turned to walk home.

**A/N: Was that a bad chapter? I'll try harder next time, promise lol. More SoraxKairixRiku bonding next chappie! And I won't take that long to upload. I don't know if I should continue this because it's hard coming up with ideas. I already started 3 other stories and I like those better than this one. I'll try though! Later :]**


	5. A Day At The Beach

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a very long time D: I just can't really find any good ideas so this is the result :[ So sorry if it's crappy

* * *

Sora was sitting in his room, having just woke up. Rubbing his eyes, tiredly, he looked out the window. The sun was already high up in the sky. Turning to his alarm clock, he read the time. 11:52.

"Oh no!" Sora exclaimed. "Damn it, I'm late."

Running a hand through his messy hair, he quickly ran down the stairs. Drinking the milk right out of carton, he grabbed a piece of toast his mom probably made for him and ran back up the stairs. The flustered brunet looked through all his clothes but stopped midway as he heard the doorbell rang.

He dropped the shirt he was holding and went down the stairs to open the door. Kairi smiled sweetly at him from behind the door but blushed and looked away.

"Sora…you're still not dressed I see," she giggled. The boy looked down and saw he was wearing no shirt and only boxers.

"Uh…I sorta overslept," he admitted. Riku came up from behind the redhead and looked at him in disdain.

"Hello…Mr. What'syourface," the silver head grumbled. Kairi elbowed him and gave a slight glare.

"G'morning to you too," Sora mumbled.

"Aren't you going to get dressed? My girlfriend's right here," Riku said, impatiently.

"Hm, maybe I'll just go like this. We are going to the beach anyway," Sora said purposely to annoy him.

"Why you little…" The older (and bigger) male advanced towards him but was pushed back by two small hands.

"Guys, stop this. We're supposed to be bonding," Kairi said, obviously aggravated. Riku stopped walking towards the slightly frightened brunet but didn't drop his glare.

"Fine. Just tell him to hurry up," he said, crossing his arms. Sora tried to hold back the urge to stick out his tongue. He let them both in and went upstairs to get dressed. Slipping on a casual tee and jeans, he went down the stairs while running a hand through his hair a couple of times to get it to look at least a bit tamed.

"Ready," he said.

"_Ready,_" Riku mocked him from behind his back until Kairi slapped him upside the head.

"Riku, you're acting really immature," she criticized. He whimpered a bit as Kairi grabbed his ear and dragged him towards the car. Sora tried hard not to laugh but did so anyway. Kairi came back to him and grabbed his ear as well and dragged them both there.

"Ow, ow, ow, Kairi please it was just a small laugh. I wasn't even laughing at him!" Sora tried to defend himself.

"Yeah right, stop trying to get out of this. That will teach you twice before laughing at m—OW!" Kairi applied more pressure to his ear and finally let go.

"You guys are so…GAH!" she exclaimed.

"Gah?" Sora repeated, confused.

"Yes, gah! You have a problem with that?" Sora shrank back closer to Riku but then seeing how close he was to the person who wanted to kill him moved a bit to the right.

"Don't annoy my girlfriend!" Riku said, giving Sora a shove.

"Don't _shove_ me!" Sora snapped back and gave him a shove back. Kairi facepalmed and went inside the car. While they were both shoving each other they didn't realize she started to drive away until Riku stopped a shove midway.

"Hey! My car!" he yelled. Sora turned around but was pushed to the ground as Riku started to give chase. The confused brunet got up and followed right after as both boys started running after the angered redhead.

"I hope you guys learned your lesson," she said, running a hand through her red locks. Sora looked at how her soft red hair always managed to look perfect, even when she ran a hand through them. They fell back around her delicate face. Riku gave him a smack on the head and Sora looked away the rest of the way there. They were all now walking to the beach now, just a few blocks and they were there.

"Well?" she said. She didn't realize that Sora and Riku had started pinching each other behind her back. She whipped around and both boys stopped immediately and pretended to hug each other.

"Of course, sweetie," Riku said, patting the brunet on the back (a bit hard too.)

"Yeah, of course, Kairi," Sora said, wincing at the impact.

"Good, now c'mon let's go have some bonding time!" she said giddily as she walked off ahead of them. Riku and Sora let go of each other quickly and each gave the other a glare before following her.

"So Kairi, why did you want to come to the beach again?" Sora asked. Kairi looked at him sincerely, looking up at him with her blue eyes glistening.

"This is where we all met. That one night where my life was changed," she said.

"You remember that?" he asked, impressed. All he remembered that night was finding her on the beach. The rest was a blank.

"Of course she remembers. Are you calling her stupid?" Riku cut into his thoughts.

"What? No, I never said that!" he defended.

"Riku stop trying to pick a fight," Kairi said, calmly. She was already out of energy.

"Fine," he mumbled. He then smirked at Sora as he placed an arm around her shoulders. Kairi rolled her eyes but continued to walk. Sora's heart dropped a little but he regained his composure and kept walking.

Finally they saw the beach come into the clearing. Kairi raced ahead while Riku and Sora gave each other yet another one of their glares and chased after her.

"Wow, it's still as beautiful as we last saw it. Right guys?" she asked, turning her head at them. Sora gaped at her how her hair glistened in the sunlight. Her eyes shone more brightly than usual and her smile lifted her whole face.

"Kairi, you just came here last month," Riku said.

"Yeah but not us three together," she retorted.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are we going to go?" The older male obviously didn't want to come and was hoping the day would end soon.

"Let's go then," Sora said. They all three walked down the beach. Kairi ran down the sand dune and stood there looking at the beautiful ocean. She excitedly took off her pink top and jean shorts, revealing her in a pink bikini with white dots, and ran into the cold water. Sora's face reddened and quickly turned away from Riku's suspicious stare. The silver haired male followed the same procedure as his girlfriend and peeled off his gray tee and jeans, wearing black swimming trunks.

"Sora! What are you doing still standing there! Come in!" the auburn beauty yelled out to him. Sora, a teenager with raging hormones, in the water with the girl of his dreams dressed only in a pink bikini? Yeah that would lead to no problems at all. Especially with the girl of his dream's boyfriend there, watching his every move.

"Uh..err..yeah," he managed to say. He took off his shirt and jeans, in red swimming trunks, and walked over to the water. The weather was perfect and he didn't get to swim in a really long time. He dove in and resurfaced, shaking the water out of his spiky hair. Kairi was now on Riku's shoulders but had stopped playing around when she saw Sora come out of the water. _He really changed, _she thought. He didn't nearly have as many muscles as Riku but that fit his body. He was tan and well built. As her eyes traced over the outline of his body, her face turned red. The redhead was glad her boyfriend didn't witness this or it would ruin everything.

"Hey, Sora, come over here," she called out. Sora nodded and swam his way to them. Even though she couldn't see Riku's face, she could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"You want to play Chicken, Sora?" Kairi suggested.

"Chicken?"

"Yeah, it's where 2 girls sit on 2 guys shoulders and try to push the other off," she explained.

"Um, I don't have a girl." Riku started to snicker at how pathetic he sounded but Kairi gave him a little hit on the head.

"Oh…well, that's okay we can play something else…" Kairi started to say but just then a girl with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a yellow bikini waddled by.

"Hey guys! I overheard you guys wanted to play Chicken? I'd love to play!" Her voice was full of energy and her green eyes were playful as she stared at Sora. The brunet, feeling a bit uncomfortable, looked away. Kairi felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of the brunette on Sora's shoulders but couldn't say anything or Riku might get suspicious.

"I'm Selphie, by the way," the girl giggled. Sora nodded awkwardly.

"Sora," he responded. Selphie didn't bother to ask for Kairi or Riku's names. Kairi glared at her rudeness but introduced herself anyway.

"I'm Kairi, and this is my boyfriend, Riku," she said. The girl nodded, looking like she really didn't care.

"Alright, let's get this game started!" she squealed. Sora felt covering his ears with his hands everytime she talked. Selphie swam over behind Sora and put her one of her legs over his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and repeated the same thing with her other leg. Kairi looked away and decided to admire the palm trees all the way in the distance. Selphie was taking her sweet time in climbing up on Sora, rubbing against him, while he was just trying to hold her up, oblivious to what she was doing.

"Can you please hurry up?" Kairi said, her tone a bit more demanding than she had planned. The other girl's green eyes narrowed at her but she had finally climbed up on his shoulders.

"Let's begin then," the brunette said. Sora swam up to Kairi and Riku as both girls started to push each other. Selphie had a tight grip on Kairi's arms but Kairi wasn't going to back down. She had already taken a big disliking to the brunette and wanted this game over with so she can leave. The redhead didn't even know why she suggested it. She didn't think about how she would react to a girl on Sora's shoulders but now that it was happening she didn't like it.

With one final push, Kairi had pushed Selphie the hardest and the brunette when flying off of the boy under. Sora lost balance and fell too. Riku had started to laugh as Kairi gasped at what she did.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Sora!" she apologized. She made sure not to say sorry to Selphie. Said girl shook the water from her hair and glared at her.

"You are so…ugh!" she growled. Kairi just shrugged and smiled at her. Selphie then smiled deviously and turned to Sora.

"Hey, Sora. Do you want to get some drinks later?" she asked, seductively.

"Um, yeah sure. I guess," he replied, to not be rude. After she left, Sora rubbed the back of his neck and turned back to Kairi and Riku.

"Sora! Why did you say yes?" Kairi asked.

"What? Um, well I didn't want to be rude and I'm sort of thirsty," he said. Kairi crossed her arms when Riku tapped her leg.

"Kairi…I'm kinda tired. Can you get off now?" he asked, his voice weak. Kairi apologized and quickly climbed off.

"Now what should we do?" she asked them both.

"Can we get those drinks?" Sora asked. Riku nodded, for once agreeing with Sora. Kairi pouted.

"Fine," she said as she went over to the shore.

Selphie was waiting there of course. She got up from the sand and ran over to him. Slipping her arm under his, she smiled up at him. Sora gave a weak smile back and just kept on walking to where they were selling drinks.

Kairi looked on in disgust at how Selphie was just throwing herself at Sora. A hand went on her shoulder as she jumped in surprise. Riku looked at her questioningly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Kairi shook her head and followed after the two. Selphie kept asking Sora a lot of questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Uh, here?"

"Oh, where do you live?"

"A few miles from here…"

"Do you come to the beach often?"

"Sure."

"Am I pretty?"

"I guess so."

"What's your favorite drink?"

"Um, root beer?"

"Oh my gosh, me too!" Sora got tired of the questions and looked pleadingly at Kairi. She tried not to laugh and shrugged at him. His fault for leading her on for so long, she thought to herself angrily. Then she paused for a moment. Why was she so mad at him? It's not like he did anything wrong.

"Hey, Selphie, why don't you sit and Sora and I will get the drinks?" the redhead suggested. Selphie stopped talking for a minute and gave a slight glare to her.

"No I think I will accompany Sora. Why don't you go back to your boyfriend?" she replied. Kairi resisted the urge to go over and punch her in the face. Sora stood there awkwardly but finally spoke.

"Why don't we all go together?" Sora suggested. Both girls turned to glare at him but nodded and followed him to get some drinks. After getting their refreshments, they went over to where Riku was laying down on the sand.

"Finally, what took you guys so long?" he asked impatiently. Sora handed him his Coke to which Riku grabbed out of his hand. "Ugh, too bad this place doesn't sell beer."

"Riku, you're underage," Kairi stated.

"Didn't stop me before," he responded. He chugged down the drink and threw the can on the side. Kairi rolled her eyes and went over to pick up his trash. Sora looked at this scene disapprovingly and took the can before Kairi did.

"I'll do it," he said to her. Kairi smiled up at him and Sora could feel his heart flip around a few times. Selphie just sat by looking at them in disgust. When Sora went over to the trash bin, she followed.

"So, do you have your eyes on anybody?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes. The brunet squirmed uncomfortably under her stare and shook his head.

"Oh really?" she urged, crossing her arms.

"Really…" Sora mumbled. To be honest, this girl was getting on his nerves.

"Hmph, well fine don't tell me," she pouted, trying to act adorable.

"Okay!" Sora said, giving her a smile and walking off. Selphie was about to fall over in humiliation and glared angrily at Kairi. He knew that Sora liked her and she knew that Kairi couldn't stand Selphie being around him.

"Wait! Sora you want to go out sometime?" she asked him sweetly.

"Um, I…" Sora being the nice guy, didn't really know what to say. Girls had asked him out all the time but he rejected them all the same. So why couldn't he do it now? Maybe it was the fact that Kairi and Riku were there. He didn't want Kairi to think he was heartless.

Kairi, in fact, wanted him to tell her off. Say that he doesn't need her in his life. That he would rather jump off a bridge. ANYTHING.

"Sure?"

"Great! See you at 8 on Saturday!" the brunette took out a pen from her purse and wrote her number on his hand and after winking at him walked off. Kairi's insides boiled from anger as she glared after the girl.

"Do you think it was a good idea to say yes?" Sora asked. Kairi turned to face him quickly and shook her jealousy away. This was good for him…right? Sora hadn't had a girlfriend in a long time. He was usually just a drifter. Drifting onto one girl and then the next.

"Um, of course!" Kairi said, faking a smile. Sora nodded but felt a bit disappointed. So she approved…

The reason Sora never had a steady girlfriend was because they weren't the one for him. They weren't…_her_. He would always compare them to the auburn beauty. They were never close enough to her, but he could never say that. And now he was going on a date with Selphie. Great.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked it x-x I don't dislike Selphie, I actually think she's adorable XD She's just a random girl after Sora ;P I'm going to update faster next time :D Thank you guys for all your reviews . I'm going to reply from now on :D Please R&R :]


	6. Complications

**A/N:** I keep saying I won't take too long uploading but I take a while anyway. I feel like I'm rushing this story a bit but that's because I've lost the inspiration I had in the beginning D; So bear with me.

* * *

"So I was thinking I would wear the yellow dress with the yellow shoes and the yellow hair clip! What do you think?"

It was already 2 in the morning and Selphie has not stopped talking for 3 straight hours. Sora didn't think he could take it anymore. Does this girl ever shut up? Rubbing his eyes, tiredly, he responded by shrugging, not remembering she can't see.

"Do you have anything besides yellow?"

"No…why?"

"No reason…" the tired brunet sighed. He rested his head on one hand and closed his eyes.

"Hello? Hellooo, Sora you still there?" The exhausted brunet opened one eye lazily and had the sudden urge to turn off the phone and throw it across the room. He wondered what Kairi was doing right now. And how did he get dragged into this mess? Oh yeah, that's right. He was being a complete idiot.

"You can't go to sleep now, I still need to pick out my earrings!" Sora inwardly groaned and knew this date was a mistake. Why did he have to say yes? Was it to make a certain redhead jealous? Suddenly another call beeped in. _There is a God!_

"Sorry Selphie, I have another call," Sora said, a bit too excitedly. Anyone would've been fine to get away from this pointless conversation.

"Hey wait a minute, I…" The boy quickly clicked the button and answered.

"Hello?" Sora said.

"Sora?" His heartbeat quickened a few paces. "Hey it's Kairi."

"K-kai?" he stammered. "What are you up doing so late? It's 2 in the morning." he said, getting comfortable on the couch. Suddenly, he didn't feel so tired anymore.

"I couldn't sleep and needed someone to talk to," Kairi said, a bit embarrassingly. Riku was always grumpy when she woke him up from his sleep. "What are you doing up so late?" Sora wondered if he should tell her that he was on the phone with Selphie but that wasn't something to brag about.

"I couldn't sleep either." Which was true. "So what do you wanna talk about?" Kairi blushed and gathered up courage to ask him.

"About this date with that girl…" she let that last sentence drift off. Sora held the phone tighter and listened for her to finish. Kairi had wanted to say a million things but she didn't.

"I hope you have fun." Sora's hopes of her protesting against it dropped. Then why did she sound so down?

"Oh…thanks. You know I'm not really all that excited," he admitted to her. Not really excited? He'd rather spend the whole day with Riku, the guy who wants to strangle him.

"Hm, why's that?" Kairi smiled to herself. So, Sora wasn't one for shallow girls. That lifted her spirits up a bit.

"She's…not really the one for me," he mumbled. He felt embarrassed that he was talking to the one that he actually wanted to be with.

"Isn't that a bit intense for just a first date?" she joked.

"Well isn't dating trials for marriage?" Kairi was surprised that Sora had said something like that. He usually was blunt about everything and didn't dig too deep into things. She didn't even see dating as trials for marriage. The redhead smiled, knowing Sora was a lot deeper about things than she thought.

"Well if you put it that way, then I guess so. Gee, Sora you've grown up a lot since we…you know used to talk. What happened to that silly goofball of mine?" she joked.

"Still a part of me," he laughed. This is what he wanted to do, just sit and talk in a normal conversation with an amazing girl. He suddenly forgot he was on the other line with Selphie. He didn't want to leave her waiting but he definitely didn't want to stop talking to Kairi.

"Hey Sora, thanks for talking to me. My dad's telling me to get off the phone. I guess I'll see you around then?" Sora felt down again.

"Um yeah…I guess so."

"Goodnight, Sora."

"Wait." Kairi brought the phone back to her ear. Sora gulped and couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"Y-you wanna…you know do something? Like as friends. Maybe go to someplace we used to?"

"S-sure!" Kairi said. Hanging out with an old friend. There was nothing wrong with that. If Riku protested, she could just say he can't tell her what to do. And not to mention, she was filled with joy when he asked.

"How about the mall?" she asked.

"Psh, I don't remember enjoying going with you there."

"Well too bad you're going anyway. Kay, now my dad's getting a bit angry. Bye Sora," she said.

"Goodnight, Kai. Sweet dreams."

"You too. And…thanks for everything." With that she hung up. Smiling to herself she walked into her bedroom and slept peacefully and without any trouble. Sora hung up soon after and felt calm for once. Not stressed about anything.

"Shit, I hung up on Selphie. Oh well, bet she already hung up."

"Damn that Sora! Hanging up on me…he better be a hell of date."

* * *

It was the day of Sora and Selphie's date.

Sora yawned and started playing Call of Duty. He had some time to spare before—the doorbell rang. _Ugh, what the hell, she's early…_

He was thinking about cancelling the date but Kairi would probably dub him as heartless. He grudgingly walked up to the door and turned the doorknob.

"You're early, we said six thirt…" he stopped when he saw who was at the door.

"Hey, shouldn't you be dressed?"

"Kairi…what are you doing here? I thought we were hanging out tomorrow?"

"Aren't you going to let me in?" she asked sweetly.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered. He moved out of the way and let her inside. He felt a teensy bit embarrassed that he was only wearing a t-shirt and blue space shuttle boxers.

"Um…I'm going to change…" he mumbled and ran up the stairs. Then he quickly ran back down again.

"You want something to eat?" he asked. Dang, I'm all over the place.

"No I'm fine," she answered, smiling at him. Sora could feel himself turning red. He nodded quickly and ran back up again.

He changed into a plaid shirt and black pants. Running a hand through his hair he went back downstairs again.

"So you never really told me what you were doing here," he said, sliding next to her on the couch.

"Well I wanted to see how you were and send you off on your date. Today right?"

"Unfortunately…" he joked. She giggled and then stared into this blue eyes. She raised her hand and ran it through his brown locks. Sora had almost forgotten how to breathe.

"Um…I also bought you this tie. I thought you might like it." She reached into her bag and pulled out a box containing a tie with crowns on it.

"Kai, you didn't have to…" he started.

"I wanted to," she said. She put the tie around his neck and fixed it for him. He tried not to just lean in a bit further. She was just so damn close. Kairi stopped fixing his tie and looked up at him. He stared back into her violet blue eyes. She could stare into his crystal blue eyes forever. She leaned in a bit and started to close her eyes. Sora's heart may just leap out of this chest. The doorbell suddenly rang and they both pulled back.

"That must be her," Sora muttered. He had never been this disappointed in his life.

"Sora, if you didn't like her why did you say yes?" Kairi asked. Sora stopped in his tracks. The doorbell kept ringing loudly but he ignored it.

"I…I didn't want to but I just did. I mean this is just another girl," he said. "Doesn't mean anything." Kairi felt her heart hurt a bit after he had said that. So, he just goes out with girls and then dumps then. They don't mean anything to him...

"Oh…I see." Sora didn't realize what he had said was wrong but he went to open the door. Selphie was of course wearing a yellow tank top and yellow shorts.

"Well aren't you a darling?" she said, roughing up his hair. She wasn't as soft and gentle as Kairi. _Again with the comparing… _She grabbed his arm and pulled him out onto the porch.

"C'mon!" Selphie then noticed Kairi sitting on his couch. She looked away so she didn't notice the death glare the brunette was sending her. Selphie tugged onto his arm hard.

"What is she doing here?" she whispered to Sora.

"She was visiting. Wait for me outside," he said. Selphie rolled her eyes and walked away. Sora turned to Kairi and felt himself frowning at how sad she looked.

"Hey is everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Now go on your date. Be nice…of course it wouldn't matter how you act anyway," she said, a bit coldly he noted. She walked past him and soon she was out of his sight.

"Did I say something wrong?" he said to himself.

"Hello Sora! The devil girl is gone, now let's get going!" Sora rolled his eyes this time. _This is gonna be a hell of a night._

* * *

School on Monday wasn't so good for Sora. Kairi had canceled their plans on Sunday and she hadn't talked to him all day. He actually looked forward to tutoring so he could ask why she was mad at him. And he didn't think it was because it was her time of the month.

Afterschool, he sat in his usual seat and waited for Kairi. She was a bit late but she came at least. She immediately took out the required textbooks and began teaching. Usually she would greet him with a smile and ask how he was doing. Guess she wasn't that friendly today.

"Kai, I need to tell you something," he finally said. He hadn't been paying attention anyway. Kairi stopped reading from her notes but she didn't look at him. Sora had never felt so frustrated before.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way but I certainly did not mean to. Now can you tell me what I did?" he said.

"Sora…you didn't _offend_ me. It's just that…I'm afraid to get close to you." Sora raised an eyebrow at what she said.

"Get close to me? Kairi we're not that close. Not yet anyway," he said. Kairi bit her lip and finally turned to look at him.

"Sora, I…I may feel something else for you and I can't do that. Not to Riku. I'm your tutor and nothing else. Now onto Chapter 10…" Sora had felt pain many times before. Falling off a tree to get his kite, getting scrapes all over his knees when he had started riding on his new bike, crashing headfirst onto the cement while riding his skateboard. None of those pains had hurt as much as this one.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't feel like describing Sora's date with Selphie. Let's just say it wasn't the best date he ever had. And oh my gosh, a PLOT? Please R&R :)


	7. Making Amends

**A/N:** To be honest, I have no inspiration left to finish this story. It's cliche and boring for me xD but I honestly am grateful for the reviews I have even if it's not that many compared to others. I'm just going to finish this story quick, maybe at around 10 chapters.

* * *

Kairi opened her locker and took out some of her books. Everyone had left the school already, except for some of the teachers. She had stayed behind to think about some things.

Kairi had felt horrible after seeing that look on his face when she said she was nothing else to him other than his tutor. She doubt that he even paid attention at all. She never wanted to hurt him, but she knew that if she got close to him it would end in heartbreak for her.

"I'm a terrible person," she said out loud.

"No you're not, Kairi." The auburn beauty turned her head at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, Riku. I didn't know you were following me."

"Of course, I'm supposed to take you home remember?"

"I don't know, you always 'forgot' before," she muttered. Riku sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You mind telling me what happened today?" he kissed her head and rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

_Why's he acting this way?_ she thought.

"Um…I had a bit of a problem with Sora," she said.

"Oh…really. Now what happened?" Like he cared a rat's ass about Sora. Kairi decided to tell him anyway.

"I don't think he's the right kind of friend for me," she said. Technically that was true.

"You're better off without him. He's just using you anyway," he said. Kairi looked at him and then pulled his arm off of her shoulder.

"Using me? In what way?" she asked him, crossing her arms.

"It's obvious he only wants you for sex. I mean come on do you see the way he looks at you? Slimy pig," he spat.

"Do not call him that," she gritted her teeth and pointed a finger accusingly at him.

"What Kairi? Or what? You'll tell your perfect Sora to come save you?" he said back. Kairi glared at him and started to walk away from him.

"Come back here," he ran over to her and pulled her arm hard. "You're my girlfriend which means we finish a discussion before walking off."

"What discussion? All you ever did was tell me what to do, how to act, and who to hang out with and who to not hang out with! That's all this relationship ever was."

"That's because I don't want some loser come and take you away!"

"Riku…no one was going to come and take me away. Sora used to be your friend. Now, you're only making me feel like a bird trapped in a cage. And Sora doesn't just want…that from me. He actually listens to me and makes me feel special and…"

"Shut up! Don't talk about him to me," he snapped. Kairi stared at him hard and ran a hand through her hair, obviously irritated. They stood there in silence before Kairi looked straight into his eyes. Her eyes held sadness in them and a bit of disappointment.

"You…you never loved me did you? You only used me to get back at Sora because you were jealous of him. Weren't you?"

Riku didn't say anything. That was all Kairi needed before giving him one last look before walking home alone and leaving the silver haired male to think to himself.

* * *

Sora laid in his bed thinking about that previous afternoon. He just couldn't grasp it. Why would she say something like that all of a sudden? On the bright side she said that she might've had feelings for him, but then again she's not going to want to go any further with him than a tutor. He covered his face with a pillow and screamed out. Unfortunately, that didn't help.

He then heard rocks being thrown at his window. "What the?" he muttered to himself. Crazy stalker? Serial killer? Wait, serial killers wouldn't throw rocks at young boy's windows though...would they?

The brunet slowly got up and walked over to the window. Roxas was down there and waved to him. Sora, relieved but still confused, waved back slowly. Roxas gestured him to open the window. Sora hesitantly did.

"Roxas, what are you doing here? It's pretty late," he called out. He hoped his mom wouldn't hear him. She was nice usually but if you woke her up at a bad time, there would be the taking out of the belt.

"Come down," was all he said. To be honest, the kid freaked out Sora a bit. Nevertheless, he went down as he told him to.

"Dude, it's late and I'm really tired," he said, trying to make an excuse.

"Yeah I'm sure you were sleeping with all the tantrums you were throwing in there," Roxas chuckled. Sora reddened and shook it off.

"So what do you want? I'm not exactly in the greatest of moods," he muttered. Suddenly, Namine walked out from behind the bushes.

"Namine? What the hell is going on?" Sora asked. Namine laughed and wrapped one arm behind Roxas's waist.

"Someone wants to see you," she said. Sora raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"And who may that be?" he asked. Namine sighed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Go to the beach and you'll find out," Roxas stated. He patted Sora's back and with Namine, they both walked away in each others arms. Roxas wasn't so bad…sure he may not talk much but he was a cool guy. Sora thought he was in some sort of a dream because everything happened way too fast.

Sora walked slowly to the beach, thinking who it would be. It could be Riku wanting to kick his ass. It could be Kairi but of course that was who Sora wanted it to be. It could be a secret admirer but Sora seriously hoped it wasn't because they were pretty scary at times. He got to the beach but he saw no one there. He sat down on the sand and decided not to walk all the way back. Laying down he closed his tired eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Several minutes later, he felt someone shaking him.

"Another minute," he whined. "School's not for another half hour." He then heard a familiar giggle and immediately jolted awake.

"Hey sleepyhead," Kairi smiled. Sora rubbed his eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Kai, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sure Namine and Roxas told you to meet me here. Sorry I made you come out here so late. It's just that I couldn't sleep with those things I said earlier," she said.

"It's alright, I wasn't that tired anyway." Kairi noticed Sora wouldn't look at her directly and honestly she felt a bit hurt by that but she shook that off and hit his shoulder softly.

"Yeah judging by the way you slept so soundly means you weren't tired at all," Kairi said giggling. Sora laughed along too. Kairi really missed his laugh. Kairi looked thoughtful for a moment and then turned to him. Sora finally turned to look at her. The moonlight shone on her hair so nicely and the way her hair fell on her shoulders, she looked so serene. Sora coughed and looked away again.

"The thing I wanted to say was…the things I said back at school, I said because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" he urged. He needed to know what he had done to make her stay away.

"Afraid…of…" Suddenly his phone rang. Sora wanted to break his phone in half right now.

"I'm really sorry, excuse me," he quickly picked up and checked the caller ID. Selphie. Sora groaned and picked up.

"What?" he tried to sound normal but she could obviously hear the aggravation in his voice.

"I was just calling to see how you were doing, Sory-poo," she cooed. Sory-poo? He was so glad she called him that via phone. If she had said that when Kairi was there...well he would've been thoroughly embarrassed.

"It's 1 in the morning, Selphie. Anyway, how'd you get my number?"

"I have ways. So I was thinking since we had such a blast the other night if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow?" A blast? The date consisted of the brunette talking non-stop about her pets and her clothes. Sora had blanked out and when he zapped back into reality, Sephie kept on talking about what they should do for their second date. Sora took one deep breath and just let it out.

"Selphie? Sorry but I don't think it'll work out for us." With that, he hung up on her. Kairi tried to hold in her laughter but couldn't. Sora pushed her arm playfully and smiled. Her laughter was contagious.

"And what are you laughing about?"

"You were just…so blunt," she smiled. "Besides, she wasn't all that great anyway. You could do way better."

"Oh. Yeah." They both sat in silence for a while. Kairi yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. Sora thought about wrapping an arm around her shoulders but he stopped himself. She was somebody else's girl. And she was just his tutor. Nothing more.

"Sora, I want to let you know, Riku and I aren't the same anymore," she said to the brunet. Sora nodded but he honestly didn't know why she was telling him about Riku. It seemed like the redhead was going to say more but she didn't.

"Tomorrow, let's all go somewhere. Just us three and without any interruptions," she said, her thoughts drifting to Selphie. Sora hesitated but then replied.

"Yeah sure. Where do you wanna go?" he asked.

"Where did we go when we were friends?" she asked him back. Sora had to think for a while before answering.

"We did go fishing a lot," he stated. Kairi remembered going fishing but she wondered if Riku did. She was still mad at Riku but he was still her close friend.

"Alright, let's go fishing tomorrow," she whispered.

"Kai, you tired?" The redhead nodded as the brunet smiled.

"Is that all you wanted to say to me today?" he asked her. Kairi lifted her head off of his shoulder and hesitated before nodding her head. Sora couldn't help but wonder what Kairi's previous sentence was going to end with. What was she afraid of?

"I just wanted to say I still want to be friends with you. Those things I said were uncalled for. I guess I was just moody," she lied. Sora frowned a bit but nodded and stood up, holding a hand out to her. She took it and stood up too.

"I'll walk you back home," he said, giving her a smile. She felt her heart skip a beat as she nodded and smiled back.

* * *

**A/N:** I've always wanted to go fishing :D


End file.
